


Don't Take Love Off The Table Yet

by providing_leverage



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, I Have No Idea What's Happening, Modern AU, Multi, No Spoilers, No season 4 spoilers, poly au, they're in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 14:56:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/providing_leverage/pseuds/providing_leverage
Summary: "And it sucks because I think she's just now getting used to the whole being queer thing, and she met Adora and loved her. But there's something about me dating multiple people, and them dating people who aren't me and that I'm not dating, and we're all fine with that, that bothers her."Aka: a giant poly She Ra fic in which Glimmer and Catra aren't dating but can still be friends and help each other out.
Relationships: Adora/ Catra, Adora/Glimmer, Cata/Scorpia, Catra & Glimmer, Gosh where to start, everyone is in a large poly relationship and it's too much to list here
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Don't Take Love Off The Table Yet

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this right after finishing s3 and I'm not yet done with season 4. I was on episode 7 when my internet went down and I picked this up again and finished it. And honestly I'm not very happy with Catra right now, but I'm hoping she makes some better decisions later on.
> 
> I also haven't read any fanfic for this fandom and haven't really had time to look into it. So maybe this whole thing is super contraversal and I'm going to be hated for it. Whatever

Catra really needs to get a jacket with less pockets. And pants with less pockets. She just needed less pockets, less places to loose stuff to. Cursing under her breath she checks all the pockets of her coat, and half the ones in her pants before pulling out the key she had been searching for. 

Maybe Scorpia was right, and she should just get a purse. Or carry around her backpack all the time. Except then she'd look ridiculous and her back would hurt. 

I just can't win, Catra reflects, unlocking the door of Adora's dorm room.  Actually, if I carried by backpack around I would have that worksheet on me to work on right now.

She hadn't anticipated having to wait, but Adora's last class had run late so how knows how long Catra would be waiting until they could go get dinner. They'd planned on a quick date to a new pizza place that had just opened, maybe take a stroll in the park and find a quiet place to make out. 

The room inside is slightly bigger than Catra's own, much more colorful, and lit by colored lights, which she's always thought was stupid looking. On the left side of the room lies Adora's bed, which Catra planned on laying on until her girlfriend arrived. 

On the right side of the room is an identical bed, but this one holding a crying girl.

Catra froze in the doorway, Glimmer's head snapped up. Their eyes met awkwardly.

The thing was, she and Glimmer had never really...interacted. She was Adora's roommate, and her other girlfriend, so it was impossible not to get to know her just a bit. They'd gone on group dates with the rest of their 'squad', as Bow had apparently nicknamed it.

But they hadn't bothered trying a one on one date. Catra had been able to tell that they just weren't really compatible in that way. 

"Um...hi." is what finally comes out of her mouth. "Sorry about. I'll just," she motions backwards, already about to bolt. 

Glimmer sniffs, shaking her head, trying to discreetly wipe away the few tears left on her face. "No, no. Stay. It's fine. I assume you're waiting on Adora?"

"Um yes." Catra eases her way into the room, eyes on Glimmer the whole time. She sits on Adora's bed, but doesn't sprawl out like she normally would. Instead she sits there stiffly. Unsure of what she should do. 

What would a normal, emotionally stable person do?  Scorpia,  what would Scorpia do?

"Do you. Do you want to talk about it?"  Please say no, please say no.

"No. Not really." Catra is about to loose a breath of relief when Glimmer goes on. "It's just- my mom. Don't get me wrong, I love her. But I finally got up the courage to tell her about the whole poly relationship thing. 

And it sucks because I think she's just now getting used to the whole being queer thing, and she met Adora and  loved  her. But there's something about me dating multiple people, and them dating people who aren't me and that  I'm  not dating, and we're all fine with that, that bothers her." She sniffs again.

"I just got off the phone with her, and I asked if she wanted to meet me and Perfuma for coffee this weekend and she just…still didn't understand. And we got in a bit of an argument about it. But that's mother's, you know?" Glimmer gives her a bright smile. 

"No, not really. Foster kid, remember?" Catra says as flatly as she can manage, pushing down that familiar flash of longing. 

For a family, for a mother like Glimmer's. Who loved her deeply still, who would no doubt come around eventually and love all of Glimmer's partners as much as her daughter.

But it wasn't all bad,  Catra reminds herself.  There was Adora.

Adora, another kid in the group home and her best friend since they could walk. All the way up until the last few weeks of high school, when they finally caved and (kinda sorta, in their own way) confessed their feelings. 

They'd planned to room together at college, but a mishap in room arrangements had left Catra with Scorpia and Adora with Glimmer.

Relationships had blossomed between roommates, and then Perfuma and Mermista had shown up, and Mermista's boyfriend who had hit it off with Glimmer's best friend, Bow.

Then Entrapta, who was somewhere on the demi/aro ace scale had crashed into their lives and been added to Catra and Scorpia's branch of the 'squad'. She was not interested in kissing any of them, but would happily hang out and except Scorpia's offer of cuddles and somehow squeeze movie and game nights into her schedule. Impressive, given the older girls packed schedule as a result of a double major. 

So the nine of them had fallen into their strange polyamourus/queer platonic relationship. And it worked. For them. But apparently not for Glimmer's mother.

Hence the problem at hand.

"Look, Glimmer. It's pretty obvious that your mother loves you. But she also wants the best for you. You just need to make her see that  this  is what's best for you, what makes you happy. She's worried you'll get hurt,and the truth is, you probably will. Relationships between two people, much less nine, are messy. But that part of life. You're going to get hurt. But you're also going to get up, and be stronger for it. And your mom needs to accept that, accept that you're not a child anymore."

Glimmer blinks at her. "I. You. You're right."

"Don't sound so shocked, princess." Catra says.

"I'm not a little girl anymore." Glimmer goes on, ignoring her. "I'm a college student, I'm in a relationship, I don't live under her roof anymore. I'm a  person , who deserves the benefit of the doubt, and to go through life without her micromanaging and being over protective. Thanks Catra." 

Before Catra realizes what's happening, Glimmer is flinging herself onto the bed to wrap the other girl in a fierce embrace.

She doesn't immediately rip herself away growling, like she would have done before she got used to Scorpia and her constant hugs. Instead, Catra lets her have a second before patting Glimmer on the head awkwardly. 

"You're... welcome. I think."

Glimmer pulls back, grinning brightly. "I'm going to call her back right now." She flings herself back on to her own bed to retrieve her phone.

While she does this, Catra takes out her own cell phone, pulling up her texting thread with Adora.

Hey, I know tonight was supposed to be a Catra/Adora night, but how do you feel about adding one more on? 

**Author's Note:**

> Please be nice! Drop a comment to tell me what you thought, constructive criticism welcome.
> 
> (I also have very little clue how poly and queer platonic relationships work, and I took Bow calling them a 'squad' from another fic where someone referred to their polyamourus relationship as a 'team')


End file.
